We Always Stick Together
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tsubaki, Karasu and Tachibana hang out at Karasu's house.


**We Always Stick Together**

 **Pairing: Tsubaki x Karasu x Tachibana**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any or its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now, I decided to do a little experimenting on the A.R.C Angels before making a full story on them. Cause…I feel like I am not ready for it yet. Hehe~! Anyways, hope you all enjoy~!**

"Whoo!" Karasu cheers, throwing up her hands in the air and tossing her guitar to the side. "That….was…AWESOME! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK~!"

"Quiet down, Karasu…" Tsubaki says as she face palms herself. "You say that every time we are done with practice."

"It's true!" the dirty blonde says. "You guys always rock~!"

Sakyou sighs and turns away. "Can we go home now?" she says calmly. "I'm bored with this."

Tachibana, the drummer, nods in agreement, frowning. Karasu takes notice of her childhood friend's expression and chuckles nervously.

"You're right, Tachi~!" she says as she rubs the back of her head. "I do go a bit overboard."

"You think?" Tsubaki's eyebrow twitches.

A few minutes later, everyone starts to pack up and leave the music room. Well…the twins were the ones who left except for Tsubaki, Karasu and Tachibana. Karasu runs over to the two and wraps her arms around them with a toothy grin.

"How about us three go out somewhere~?" the dirty blonde suggests with a wink. "We haven't done that together in a while!"

"To where?" Tsubaki asks.

"How about going to my place? My parents aren't going to be home until late anyways. Let's play some video games and get loud~!"

Tachibana rolls her eyes.

"What? I won't be TOO loud, Tachi," Karasu says. "Anyways, let's go to my house and party!"

"Absolutely not!" Tsubaki shouts.

**Karasu's Room**

"Here we are~!" the dirty blonde girl says as they arrive in Karasu's room.

"Uhhhhh…it's a bit of a mess," Tsubaki says.

Indeed it is. Cans of soda scattered here and there, some clothes on the floor and her video games are just lying around next to her console. Karasu laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her head.

"Ahahaha~! Well….ummm…" she turns to Tachibana, who just shakes her head and shrugs. "Tachi's right. I have no excuse."

"Our point exactly," Tsubaki says as she sets down her school bag. "Now, clean all this up so we can start our homework."

"Homework!? I thought we're gonna hang out today!"

"Well first of all, I have some work to do," the dark haired vocalist says. "You should do the same."

"Fine…" Karasu slumps down on the table. "Tachi…help me with any problems I have trouble with!"

Tachibana shrugs and sits next to her childhood friend. The three get out their text books and start jotting down notes and such for whatever they are working on. Tachibana makes sure the hyper blonde stays focused and helps her with her homework as they go along. An hour passes and everyone is done with their homework. Karasu lets out an heavy sigh as she lies on her back and stretches out her arms.

"Finally, we're done!" the blonde guitarist says. "It felt like it took forever!"

"It's only been an hour," Tsubaki points out.

"Still, it felt like a very long time!"

Tachibana gives a nervous smile as she pets her childhood friend.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it won't stop me the exhaustion!" Karasu says. She sits up and an idea pops in her head. "Oh, I know! A little drink will help!"

"No sodas, Karasu," Tsubaki says.

"Whyyyyy!? This is MY home! You can't tell me what to do!"

Tachibana crosses her arms with a concerned expression.

"I-I guess you have a point, Tachi. Alright. How about juice for everyone?"

The two of them nod and the blonde hurries to the kitchen to pour them orange juice. She walks back upstairs with a tray and serves them their cups. Tsubaki thanks her and takes a sip. Tachibana does the same and puts down her cup with a smile on her face.

"Glad you like it, Tachi~!" Karasu pets her childhood friend. She then clasps her hands together. "Alright, everyone! Now that we are all refreshed, let's play some games!"

"Alright," Tsubaki says, smiling. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it for the night."

Tachibana nods in agreement. Karasu happily crawls over towards her game system and hands both of them controllers.

"Great! Cause I got a great game to for all of us to play!" She holds up a game that contains characters riding go-karts.

"Oh, that game~?" Tsubaki exclaims. "I have heard everyone playing that!"

"Welll, today is your lucky day, Tsubaki-chan~! Let's play~!"

The three of them sit next to each other and start playing. They are racing each other for about 6 laps. Karasu picked that objective. At first though, Karasu is taking the lead, firing some obstacles at her opponents to slow them down and such, since she has played before. But Tachibana soon catches up after hitting Tsubaki with an obstacle that spins her out of control. Karasu and Tachibana are at even speed, next to each other. Karasu tries to crash into Tachibana's car, but the drummer stops to make Karasu's car miss and slide towards the edge a little. Tachibana soon takes the lead by an inch when Karasu uses a speed boost to catch up. However, at the 6th lap, just when either Karasu and Tachibana are about to finish, they are hit with a bomb by Tsubaki, making the cars spin out of control and Tsubaki uses her speed boost to blow past them and win 1st place.

Karasu is stunned. "Whoa! You're quite the strategist, Tsubaki-chan!" she exclaims.

"Oh, thank you~!" the vocalist says. "You two were pretty good too. You were in the lead for most of the race."

"Tachi and I play games together all the time," the blonde guitarist says, gesturing toward herself. "We have fun irritating each other. Haha~!"

Tachibana pouts as she crosses her arms.

"What do you mean I always win? You win, too!"

Tachibana rolls her eyes.

"I let you win? When did I ever do that?"

The drummer gives her a look.

"Ahhhh, well…yeah, maybe I did do that a couple months ago," Karasu says.

Tsubaki looks back and forth at the two. "So, what can we do now?"

Karasu snaps her fingers at another idea. She grabs her two friends and pulls them toward her bed. "Let's snuggle together~!"

Tsubaki blushes heavily and slightly looks away. "I-I don't get it…"

"Aw, come on~!" Karasu says. "After an intense video game battle, a little rest is all we need. And what's better than to cuddle with your close friends~?"

"Close…friends?"

Tachibana nods with a smile.

"See? Tachi agrees~!" Karasu says.

"B-but even so…"

The guitarist snuggles closer to the vocalist and gives a kiss on the cheek. "There. That'll make things ALL better~!"

"N-n-n-no it doesn't!" Tsubaki stutters. Her face is all red now and her body is shaking.

Karasu giggles and kisses her again. "Too bad! You get a second helping~!"

"Karasu!" Tsubaki cries.

Tachibana snuggles against her childhood friend and kisses her cheek as well. She finally opens her mouth, saying, "I love you…Kara."

"Awwww, thanks, Tachi~!" Karasu says, returning the favor. "I love you, too~!"

"Eh?" Tsubaki tilts her head in confusion. "You two…just confessed…to each other."

"Of course we did~!" Karasu says. "We are best friends, right? And so are you, Tsubaki-chan~! We know YOU love us, too, riiiight~?"

The vocalist blushes harder as she slightly turns away. "W-well, ummmm…."

"You know you want to say it~!" the blonde encourages. "Come on! Don't be shy~!"

Tsubaki gulps and turns her attention to her two friends. Since forming the band, Tsubaki, too, developed romantic feelings for both Karasu and Tachibana. She met them before the twins and the two of them treated her like a sister. Soon, the bond has become close as time went by. And then, Tsubaki discovered her true feelings for her two friends. Though, she decided to keep them hidden.

"I…I…ummmm…love…the both of you…Karasu…Tachibana…" Tsubaki manages to get out.

Karasu smiles. "Atta girl~! You said your true feelings." She cups her cheeks. "Here's your reward." She leans in and connects lips with Tsubaki's.

The vocalist doesn't fight it and immediately returns the favor by wrapping one arm around the guitarist's waist, pulling her close. The kiss feels so blissful and wonderful to Tsubaki. This is her very first kiss and already she's beginning to love it. They pull away and gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before Karasu notices Tachibana puffing her cheeks out in jealousy.

"Awww, there's no need to get jealous, Tachi~!" Karasu says. "Here, move over, Tsubaki-chan. It's Tachi's turn now~!"

After moving aside, Karasu scoots closer to her childhood friend and both embrace each other while smooching. Soft moans are heard from the two of them as they hug each other a bit tighter, legs rubbing against each other and all. Tsubaki watches in awe.

"Wow! Tachibana is really good at this!" she exclaims.

Soon, the two childhood friends pull away due to lack of oxygen and gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before turning towards the lead singer. Tsubaki blushes heavily, backing away a little.

"U-ummm…what's going on?"

Karasu and Tachibana just grin.

"Both of us want to kiss you~!" the blonde says, crawling closer to the vocalist.

"W-wait…i-it's okay! I'm fine….mmph!"

Karasu makes the first move on her lead singer/new lover by cupping both hands on her cheeks and smooches her without hesitation. Tsubaki relaxes herself shortly after, returning the kiss and wraps her arms around the guitarist's neck. They passionately kiss for what it seems like hours. Tsubaki simply cannot resist Karasu's charms. They kiss until they feel the need to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Then, Tachibana crawls toward the lead singer and kisses her without hesitation as well. Both Tsubaki and Tachibana share a passionate kiss for a minute until they pull away to breathe. The vocalist blushes, looking back and forth at her two new lovers with a small smile.

"Karasu….Tachibana…." she whispers.

Karasu and Tachibana smile at her, crawl close to her and kiss her both on the cheeks.

"We love you, Tsubaki," both of them say in unison.

The vocalist smiles and kisses her two lovers back. "I love you, too. Karasu. Tachibana."

Then, the three lovers plop down back on the bed and cuddle with each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is my first time writing about the A.R.C Angels, so I hope it's okay.**


End file.
